An Indisputable Mission
by AngelxRose
Summary: Roy gave Ed a mission he's not too happy about. So what's the short-tempered alchemist to do? "I swear, I think he's out to get me." RoyXEd
1. Chapter 1

**An Indisputable Mission**

Edward Elric glared at the person who has inflicted so much pain into his life. His fists clinched, he was determined not to strangle the smirking face sitting behind the desk. "You want me to do WHAT??" Ed could not possibly believe his own ears; did the colonel really say that?

"Of course, Fullmetal. Why else will I call you here? Do you think this is a joke? Even I don't have time for such pleasantries." Even as Roy Mustang said it, his face lit up into a pleased smile. "Besides, I think you've had enough free time to your own research. It's been a while since you've been on a mission. After all you've spent on," Roy picked up the list of expenses the blond-haired boy sent in just last week, "snacks, and refreshments, you owe the military more than a few missions."

Ed sent an even harder glare at the colonel. "That still does not explain to me why you will choose me for the job. I can do so many other missions, why this? It's hardly appropriate for me." Crossing his arms, Ed made sure to suppress his urges to kill and destroy.

"It's quite simple, really. I need someone who can perform alchemy and get into the disguise perfectly. Out of all the alchemists here, you're the right size, and have the talent to complete this." Roy stood up from his chair.

Anger exploded from Ed. "Who Are You Calling The Shortest Of All The Alchemists!"

"I hardly implied that, Fullmetal one. But if you seem to think that it is true, then I guess there is nothing I can say to convince you otherwise." Roy smirked and handed a stack of papers to Edward. "Here's the more detailed objectives for the mission. Read it and report back to me by tomorrow at 11am. No complaints. Not after you made me pay $500 for Pokemon cards. Really, I thought you were passed this stage."

Ed sweatdrop. "That wasn't me! Al wanted them, I swear."

"I thought you'd at least get some magic cards or something, but," Roy sighed, "it doesn't matter who wanted them, Ed. It is on your account of military expenses, is it not?"

Edward could not argue with that. He reluctantly took the papers from the colonel's hands. "Is there anything else?"

Roy shook his head. "That is all."

* * *

Alphonse knew the moment his brother stepped into the room that something was wrong. The atmosphere had suddenly turned dark and looming with the threat of thunder. Ed had his hands clenched onto the stack of paper so tightly, Al thought they may just turn into ash any second now. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

"It's Roy Mustang! How can it not be bad!" Ed huffed and sat down on his bed. Holding the papers, he tried to smooth the wrinkles out, despite his frustrations.

Al sat down on the floor next to Ed. "So, he gave you a mission? What do you have to do?"

Hearing those words, Ed threw up his arms. "I don't know! Here, read it yourself." The short alchemist stood up and stormed out the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Al was surprised. He had never seen Ed this aggravated after a meeting before.

"Out. I'm going out!"

* * *

Edward Elric, the ever-famous Fullmetal alchemist, was in a rage. 'This mission isn't appropriate at all! He just wants to embarrass me in front of all those people. The nerve he's got...' Ed stomped down the hallway, giving death glares to whoever dared to cross his path. He doesn't know why he let that smirking bastard get to him. But every time Ed steps into his office, there will be nonstop bickering.

A yelp broke Ed away from his anger-induced trance. Looking down at the creature that emitted the sound, Ed came face to face with Black Hayete, Hawkeye's dog. Ed seemed to have accidentally stepped on its tail. "Ah, gomen." He picked up the injured pup and tried to pat away the injury. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Where's Hawkeye?" Ed looked around, trying to spot the dog's owner.

Approaching footsteps made Ed turn around. "Hello, Edward-kun. I see you've found my dog." The blond-haired Lieutenant picked off the dog from Ed's arms. "Did he cause you any trouble?" The dog cringed at those words.

"No, not at all. I actually stepped on him by accident." Edward sighed.

"What's wrong? Oh, wait. I know. Taisa just gave you your mission, am I correct?" Riza gave Ed a calming smile.

"How is it that you're always able to predict what's going on?" Ed glanced at the ceiling and gave another sigh. "Really, I don't understand why he couldn't have given it to you. I swear, I think he's out to get me."

The Lieutenant chuckled. "I don't know alchemy. Besides, I think he truly thinks that you are the best one capable of this job. You may think he's being unreasonable, but if you look at it logically, his decisions are for the best. Well, most of them anyways." Hawkeye shivered to remember the miniskirt comment.

"Best or not, I still hate it. He's always using people for his own advantage. It pisses me off. He hates me." Ed crossed his arms at the last sentence.

"Think about it. Wouldn't you do the same in his position?"

"I..." Ed was at a loss for words.

"You want to know what I think? I think Roy actually likes you. That's why he wants to keep you children safe and in check." With that, Hawkeye walked off with her dog, leaving Ed all alone in the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. But umm... i forgot to mention that this will be RoyXEd. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Edward opened the door without knocking, trying to catch the colonel off guard. "Hello, Fullmetal." Roy greeted without even looking up from his paperwork.

"How...how did you know it was me?" Ed was beginning to think that Roy Mustang was an unnatural being with supernatural powers.

"Why, your footsteps, of course. You do have one metal leg, and it does make a rather unpleasant stomp as you walk." Roy finished signing the paper and looked up at the blond alchemist. "Now I assume that you've read over the details of the mission?"

"Yeah." Ed crossed his arms, trying to look irritated.

"Now to discuss what to wear." Standing up from behind his desk, Roy made his way to a small hidden closet on one side of the wall. "How about this?" The colonel held up something pink and fluffy.

"No way am I going to wear something that stupid looking!" Ed glared, taking away the outfit from Roy's hands and stuffing it into the deepest part of the closet. 'Just looking at that thing makes me shiver.'

Roy seemed to think. "Well, there really is nothing I have here that will fit you. Everything I have is in my size."

"Are You Calling Me Short, Therefore I Cannot Wear Your Clothes!!!!"

Roy chuckled. Edward was so predictable sometimes. The colonel glanced down at the boy before him. 'He really is cute when he gets angry like that.' Roy fought the urge to pet the shorter boy. "I guess there's nothing I can do but let you chose what you want to wear. Ok, your assignment for the day is to go shopping." Digging in his pockets, Roy found some money and handed it to Ed. "Here, use this to buy the clothes. I'll have someone accompany you. Hmm...who should I send? Hawkeye? Major Armstrong?"

Ed cringed at the mention of Armstrong's name.

Roy continued talking. "Wait, I can't send Hawkeye, she's doing something for me. I guess that makes Havoc out too. But sending only the Major isn't enough."

"What are you getting at Taisa? That I can't shop for myself??"

"It's not that, but this is a special occasion. You must look your best."

"Hey! Are you saying that I have no sense of style!?" Edward screamed. 'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.'

Roy suddenly picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello? This is Mustang. I would like you to accompany our dear Edward to shop for something...appropriate to wear tomorrow evening. Yes, yes, of course. I'll tell him then. Bye."

"Are you listening to me!!" Edward was really really mad. He doesn't like to be ignored.

"Oh, Ed. Major Armstrong and that bookworm girl will go with you later. Meet them in front of the library at two. That's all." Roy went back too his paperwork. "I'll contact you tonight."

Edward slammed the door closed, causing the people outside to wonder at the commotion. 'Why does he always ignores me, and makes fun of me! I hate this job. Hate. Hate.'

"Hello Edward-kun. How was your meeting?" Hawkeye asked as Ed walked pass.

"Terrible. I hate him."

"Oh. Hope you'll have a better time shopping then."

That made Ed stop in his tracks. "How do you know that?"

"With that screaming, I think everyone heard." Havoc stood behind Ed, leaning a little on the smaller boy.

Ed could feel the heat rising towards his cheeks. "You mean you guys can hear everything? Every time we talk?"

Havoc shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Why didn't you tell me? Then I wouldn't have yelled so loud!"

"But we just told you, didn't we?" Havoc walked out, holding Ed by his shoulders. "Time to eat lunch."

"Hey where are you taking me?"

"To eat of course. You need some meat on those bones."

"That's my metal arm you're holding."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Edward!! Over here!!" The Major's voice resonated throughout the street, causing Ed to jump at the loud and embarrassing commotion.

Standing next to the overbearing major was the smaller girl, wearing large rimmed glasses that covered most of her eyes from the public. Scieszka waved her hand, "Hi Edward! Over here!"

"Hehe. Umm...I guess you spotted me." Ed slumped down. 'Damn it, now I can't pretend I haven't seen them.'

"The Colonel has ordered me to accompany you to pick out something to wear. Don't worry, Edward, I'll use my wonderful fashion sense. Passed down from generations, my family has always strived to look their best at all occasions, whether it be a day at the park, or a formal luncheon." Major Armstrong continued his babble as Ed walked even further away from the giant man.

"So, umm...Edward. Taisa has told me all about it, and you know I'll try my best." Scieszka smiled.

"Thanks, Scieszka-san. I just hope the big guy over there doesn't put me in something tacky and disgusting." Ed made a face.

So the three made their way to the shopping area, glad that they have finally arrived. Ed nudged Scieszka and whispered, "Whew, I don't think I can stand another one of his family history."

"Me neither. Now, let's pick a color first. It'll save a lot of time too." The redhead looked Ed up and down, trying to think.

"Leave it to me! Now everyone knows how important color is." Armstrong grabbed Ed by the shoulder. "So, how about pink?"

"What!! Look what I'm wearing. Do you think I like pink???" Ed screamed. 'Why is everyone trying to put him in pink these days?'

"Hmm...how about a beige color? It won't be too dramatic, and if it's the right style, it could be quite elegant." Scieszka grabbed Ed's arm. "Alright! It's decided then."

Ed sighed in defeat. 'Why do I even try arguing? They just make the decision without me anyways.'

"Now how about this store?"

"Yes, Yes, good choice. Hey this looks nice."

"No, it's too long."

"How about this one?"

"Hmm...that may work. Let's keep it for now. Hey! This is nice!"

"Yeah, but...the sleeves are a bit tacky, don't you think?"

"You're right. We'll look over here then."

And it went on and on throughout the day until Scieszka-san screamed in delight. "Eek!! Come here. Now this is perfect."

Armstrong nodded in approval. "Now Ed. Try it on."

Ed put on his I'm-gonna-hurt-you face, but managed to stomp into the dressing room without actually hurting anyone.

* * *

The day dragged on. By the time Ed came home, it was already seven in the evening. 'Five hours of nonstop shopping...Scary.'

As the doorknob turned, Ed was greeted with a pleasant surprise. A cheerful face popped up. "Edward! You finally came back." Winry squealed in delight.

"Ni-san. Winry's here to stay the night. I already agreed, so..." Al pleaded with his eyes.

"Fine. But you figure out the sleeping arrangements. I'm too tired from all this shopping to even transmute anything, let alone think about who and where to sleep."

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Al asked, eyeing the shopping bags. Ed seemed to have carried the entire store home.

Ed gave a glare and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Ah, what did you buy? Let me see." Winry peeked into a rather large bag and gave a happy shout. "Oh! Is this for me? It's so...beautiful!"

Al swore he could see a vein pop from his brother's head. "No. It's not for you." Edward said with his teeth clenched.

"Umm...Winry, I won't touch those if I were you." Al tried to warn the blonde girl.

"What do you mean? You don't have a girlfriend you never told me about is there?" Winry crossed her arms.

"Winry..." Al almost whispered it, afraid to anger his brother.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, Ed. I thought we were always close friends, but to keep this from me is wrong!" Winry pretended to cry, and then winked "So, is she hot?"

"I Don't Have A Stupid Girlfriend!!! It's for my mission, alright?" Ed looked away from the girl.

"Mission? What kind of mission requires theses?" Winry asked, pointing to the shopping bags.

"Al, please inform our dear friend my mission. Just promised NOT to tell anyone. It's strictly confidential." Ed turned to leave.

"Wait. You tell her. Besides, I don't know the details of it, so it will be hard for me to explain."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Al. "Fine. Winry, listen up because I'm not going to repeat this. My mission is to infiltrate a mansion where various reports of a strange red light has been seen. Now there have also been disappearances reported around that area, so we are to investigate the possibility of someone trying to create a philosopher's stone. But the security is extremely tight and every room is well guarded, not to mention the front gate. So in order to get inside, the Colonel and I are going to attend a ball that they are having this weekend. But the problem is, only the colonel is invited, and he is allowed to bring one other guest. It is highly suspicious if he brings another state alchemist with him, so he's ordering me to dress up like a girl. There! I said it!"

"But..." Winry tried to say something, but was silenced by Ed.

"That's it! If Mustang calls, tell him I'm getting my beauty sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Al glanced apologetically to Winry. "Gomen, Winry. You know how nisan gets."

"Ah, no problem. It's not your fault anyways. You really don't have to apologize."

Picking up the bags in the middle of the hallway with one hand, Al signaled Winry to follow him. "You can take my bed for tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

"What? But-," Winry started to protest, but Al silenced her.

"No. It's fine. I don't really need sleep anyways. I mean... I don't get tired."

Winry seemed to accept this and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Hey, Ed is asleep right? So... he won't mind if we take a peek at all this stuff he bought?"

"Nisan will kill me if he finds out!" Al waved his hands around the packages to keep them away from Winry's grasping hands.

"Come on! I wanna see. Just a peek!! Surely you can't deny me that."

Half an hour later, the pair was on the floor. Winry was sitting and softly humming to herself. Al tried to look uninterested as she rummaged through the bags, taking out the items one by one and examining them. 'Why does she always win?'

"Oh! Is this what I think it is?" Winry's voice was full of excitement.

"Winry...you really shouldn't..." Al pleaded, but inside, he was just as eager to find out.

"Makeup, underwear, and bras!! Hahahaha. This is too funny. Hahahaha, no wonder he took so long."

"Winry..." Al tried to put everything back to its normal wrappings.

Ed woke up to a horrid scream, or screaming, that is.

"No! You can't do this Winry." Al's voice echoed throughout the nearby room.

"What do you mean I can't? I did it to all the other boxes." A frustrated Winry attempted to overpower the giant suit of armor.

"I said NO. This is one package you can't put back together. It's sealed!"

"Oh, if I can fix Ed's arm, I'm sure this is no big deal."

Ed glanced at the clock. 6:45 AM "Would you two please shut up! I'm trying to sleep."

Ed's voice froze the two arguing in the other room. "Gomen nasai!" They both yelled.

"Ah... It's not your fault. Just let me sleep." Ed sighed, and then narrowed his eyes. 'Roy Mustang, this is all your fault.'

* * *

It was snowing. The soft pellets descended on the quickly whitening ground. Ed ran. His bangs whipped across his face, and pain skirted on his reddened cheeks as the coldness of the wind hit his skin. It was not painful, but just enough to be a discomfort. Footsteps seemed to chase after him, no matter how fast or far he ran. Each second, the presence got closer and closer. Ed was terrified, afraid that He will finally catch up to him. 'But why are you scared?' Ed's own voice teased. 'You know you want him to catch up with you.'

"No!!" Ed screamed at the voice inside his head. "There's too much...too much at stake here for me to do that."

'Yes, but what if being caught has greater rewards than it will cost?'

"Shut up. I'll do what I want."

'You can't run forever, Edward.'

Just as the voice ended, arms wrapped around the blond hair boy. Ed struggled, but a warmth has already started to spread throughout his body, giving him protection. Grinding his teeth, Ed pulled away, only to be pulled back in. The same arms enveloped him, this time making sure that it will not let its prey go. "Damn it. Let me go!"

"Do you think I will really do that?" A familiar voice spoke lightly in his ears. "Why are you running way Ed? What are you scared of?"

Ed turned around to face his captor. "What, you ask. You know I will never lose to you, ever."

"That pride is going to cost you more than you know, Edward."

"I don't care. It's all I have left besides Al. Leave me some dignity will you?" Ed cast his eyes down, unable to face the person holding him.

"You know, needing someone to hold you once in a while is not damaging to your pride at all. In fact, it is more damaging to not have someone there."

Ed looked lost. "Why are you here anyways. Is this even real?"

"Does it matter?"

Ed gazed up into the eyes of his captor. "Yes. I'm scared that one day, I'll look up like this and you won't be there. And I'll have no place to go then, nothing to return to."

"I'll always be here for you, until the day I die." He smoothed back Ed's hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Ed felt himself give in to his feelings. Wrapping his own arms around him, Ed wished for it to never end. 'You better not leave me, Roy Mustang, or I will truly kick your ass.'

The sun filtered in from the shades. Edward shed his eyes from the blinding light. Rubbing his eyes a little, he cursed as he realized, it was a dream after all. Then on his way to the bathroom, he cursed again, this time at his subconscious for conspiring such an ill-favored dream. Of all the people, he had to dream of that smirking bastard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward glared as he got ushered into Mustang's office once he arrived at the building. "Hey, hey! Stop pushing me! I can walk you know."

Havoc gave Ed a look. "Yea we know, but time is what we're worried about. Who knows how long it'll take for you to actually get into his office. Remember last time you stalled for two hours?"

Ed crossed his arms and sped up. "I know the way. I'm not a child."

"And how old are you Edward Elric?" Hawkeye appeared around a corner.

Edward didn't respond, only a frown was shown on his face as he stomped into the colonel's office. "Now what did ya want from me that is so damn urgent?"

"Ahh…Fullmetal one. I was unable to call you last night to tell you, but I have news for you." Roy sat behind his desk. He opened a drawer to his left and pulled out a piece of paper.

"You mean you forgot to call me…" Ed was not amused.

The colonel ignored the comment. "Let's see here. We are to attend the ball at 7 in the evening tonight. Hmm… I guess you have to start getting ready right now." The colonel looked around. "You didn't bring the clothes." A look of disappointment was clearly shown on his face.

"You didn't tell me to!" Ed screamed. 'Why does he always make it seem like it's my fault?'

"Now that's a problem. I'm not saying you're forgetful, but this is wasting time, Edward." Mustang ignored the scowl Ed was currently giving him and went on to pick up the phone. "Hello. This is Mustang. Can you pick up the bags you bought yesterday at Edward's place? He forgot to bring it. Yes I'm sure Al is home. Ok then."

"Now wait a minute, Mustang! I Did Not Forget! You're the one who forgot to tell me!" Ed was already at the front of Mustang's desk, trying very hard not to inflict any injury upon that smirking face.

"I told you, I was unable to call. But nonetheless, after all those missions I would've thought that you'd just know to bring the clothes. I mean who goes on a sniper mission without a sniper rifle?"

Ed's face was red with anger now. 'Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Killing is bad. Killing is bad.'

Just at that moment, the door swung open and there stood Al. "Umm…Nisan…you forgot these." Besides Al were some large shopping bags.

"See? Even Al knows what to do." Mustang smirked.

"Al!" Ed turned around to face his brother.

"Hai!" Al answered, a bit scared of his older brother.

"Please, go home before I do something stupid."

"Then shouldn't you stay away from the colonel too?" Al slowly backed away as he said this, leaving the bags on the floor. A small 'eep!' was heard as Al ran quickly out of sight. 'Scary…'

Ed turned back around to face the colonel, who was on the phone again. "Yes. Al brought them here. Just be at my office then. Inform Armstrong."

"Armstrong?" Ed muttered to himself as he shivered, momentarily forgetting his anger at the colonel.

"Edward, you are to follow Armstrong and that bookworm girl. They'll prepare you for the ball."

"But why Armstrong?" Ed almost whined.

"Would you rather I dress you up then, Edward?"

Ed unconsciously backed away. "Eh… Armstrong is fine."

A few moments later, a forceful knock sounded at Roy's door and Ed was escorted away.

Mustang sighed to himself. Piles of paper stacked upon his desk, waiting to be approved and all he could think about was the temperamental blonde alchemist. 'Since when did you start seeing him as more than just a subordinate?' He asked himself. Roy sighed once more as he remembered the first time he set eyes on Edward.

The firm look of determination, of not letting anything get in his way was the first thing that drew him to the boy. Roy thought of how Ed looked right after he had tried to resurrect his mother. His eyes reflected grief, but also shown with a powerful intensity, he would not back down. Instead of simply accepting petty defeat, the boy had rose above all expectations and strove to fix his mistakes. He had a fierce spirit. But what made Colonel Roy Mustang truly admire Edward were a few years after the boy had received the state alchemist title. Instead of easily falling into the role of the stereotypical state alchemist, Ed refused to become a pawn. He struggled to prove the public wrong about himself. And it was not for the sake of popularity; it was for the sake of his own heart. It was after all the reports of Ed's progress year after year, the general publics' support for the boy that made Roy Mustang realize, Ed was no longer a child. He was something much more.

* * *

Edward nearly screamed as he looked into the mirror. "What have you done to me!" His hair was down, slightly wavy by a curler, giving a softer look to his face. Brown eyeliner had been applied to his eyes, along with white shimmer on the lids, amplifying their brilliance. His cheeks were tinted with blush, and lips glazed with pink.

"We've made you look your best. Now don't scrunch up your face like that, Edward Elric. It's unladylike." Scieszka giggled as Ed gave her a glare.

A pounding at the door made the girl laugh even harder. "Edward, Scieszka. Are you two done yet? The Ball is in one hour." Armstrong's voice resonated from the other side.

"Hai! We're completely done, Major! You can come on in!" The small girl adjusted her glasses as the door opened.

Ed glared harder.

"Oh, my! Who is this beautiful Lady who stands before me? I am humbled in your presence. Even in my family history, ranging from the beginnings of-" Armstrong stopped when Edward brushed passed him. "Where are you going, Edward?"

"Bathroom." The boy hissed venomously.

Armstrong blinked. "What's wrong with him?"

Sciezska looked at the Major blankly. "I have no idea."

* * *

Roy Mustang looked at his watch. It was five minutes past seven and the Fullmetal Alchemist still had not out of the room. "Armstrong. What is taking the boy so long?"

"He refused to come out, sir."

"And why not?" This was not the time to test his patience.

"I have no idea. He looked fine to me."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "Then drag him out if you have to, Major."

"But…he's in the lady's room! I am not a lady."

"I don't care. He better be out in five minutes, or there will be dire consequences. Do you understand, Major?"

"Yes sir!" Armstrong saluted to the colonel as Roy walked away. "Edward-kun! Please come out here. Ah…" He sighed. "You remind me of one of my relatives, one on my father's side. Do you know my father has five brothers and two sisters? Yes, they all made our family proud. Why just the other day, my uncle used his art of sword fighting, passed down from the earliest, and mightiest of all the land. I believe my great-great-great-"

"Ahh! I'm out, I'm out! You can stop now." Edward stormed out of the restroom and continued out the front door in super speed, where Roy was waiting. 'Anymore of Armstrong's family history and I will strangle that man!'

Roy was really thinking of taking up smoking again when the door to the building suddenly burst open. Roy was about to give Ed one of his trademark smirks and reprimand the boy for being late. But what he saw stopped him. A girl, with wide honey-colored eyes, opened her mouth, breathing hard, as if she was running away from something. She was wearing a long, glittering, skin colored dress, making her appeared as if she wore nothing, and that her own skin was sparkling. For that split second, Roy was unsure of whom this beauty was. Well, until Ed spoke.

"I'm here. Happy?" Edward mumbled unhappily. He looked at Mustang, who was all decked out in his black tuxedo. Ed hated to admit it, but the colonel did look quite handsome now that he wasn't wearing that blue military uniform.

"I'm overjoyed. Now that you're done with your little fit of hiding in the bathroom, let's go. It's rude to make our host wait." Roy opened the car door for Ed.

Edward quietly made his way to the car. This was it, the beginning of the mission, and like any other missions, it was not the time for fun. 'I'll just have to think happy thoughts, yes happy thoughts the rest of the night.'

"Please try to act your part when we get there, Edward-kun. Really, we can't afford to make any mistakes." Roy said as Ed approached him. The boy gave him a glare. "Just try to keep your hands off me, colon-" with those words barely out of Ed's mouth, Roy found himself holding the boy in his arms. Apparently, Ed had tripped on the curb. Roy chuckled as he realized the boy was wearing some three inch cream-colored boots.

"Ahh! I said get your hands off of me!" Ed panicked. This was too mush like his dreams, and he did not want to go there.

"It seems that you are the one who fell on me, Fullmetal one." The colonel helped the boy to his feet, surprised when he touched where Ed's metal arm was supposed to be. A soft beige skin-like material was encased around the metal, making it appear real. Long gloves hid Ed's hands. 'Scieszka and Armstrong had really outdone themselves this time. I'll have to thank them when I get back.'

"So? You didn't have to grab my ass!" Ed wanted to stomp off and slam the colonel's door like he always does, but he was not in the office, so all the boy could do was sit in the car.

Mustang sighed. There was no arguing with Edward when he was like this. He got into the car and motioned for the driver to start. "So Edward, what name would you like to be called?"

"Huh?" Ed was confused for a moment.

"Well, I can't keep calling you Edward, can I? Not when you're supposed to be my female date." Roy smirked. He had stressed the female part.

"I…umm…" Ed blushed as he thought of himself being Roy's date, even if it was all just a pretend thing.

"How about…Elda? That's close enough to your own name."

"I refuse to be called Elda! That name just makes me sound old!" Ed yelled. No way would he agree with Mustang. "Call me Ella, then."

"Very well, Ella dear. Get ready, we're almost there."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. Sorry for the long update time! I know my writing style has also changed a bit, but after a few years, it was bound to happen. I hope you enjoy this short update and I promise that there will be more to come soon.

...

Edward scowled as he saw Roy Mustang charm yet another young lady by his side. The colonel was surrounded by five beautiful girls, all smiling and attentive to his every word. And the way Mustang was sweetly chatting them up, it made Edward want to puke. Wasn't he supposed to be his date? Shouldn't Mustang be catering to his every need instead of those girls?

It had only been half an hour and the blond alchemist was already bored. The colonel said they should split up to gather information on their own, which would be faster than if they had to stick together. But one look at the colonel's direction made Edward fume. Was it really the time for the perverted man to be flirting? They were on a mission! It really irritated Ed to no end. The blond haired boy reached for his third drink and drank it in one gulp, his eyes never leaving Mustang.

"May I ask what such beautiful lady is doing by herself?" A deep voice shook Edward out of his death glares at Mustang. A man in his early thirties, with brown hair and hazel eyes stood. "Where are my manners? My name is Seethe Edgington, and I am the host for this party."

"Uh…Ella." Edward was caught by surprise. He never even came up with a last name.

Seethe smiled. "That's a beautiful name, Ella. Would you care for some champagne? I had it imported all the way from France." The man said as he led Edward to the table with the alcohol.

"Sure." Edward took one more glance at Roy before following the stranger. If Roy could flirt, so could he. Besides, Seethe's the man who threw the party, so if anything strange is going on, this man would be the first to know.

Seethe handed Edward a tall glass of champagne and the shorter boy mumbled a thanks before sipping the drink. "Wow, this is really good!"

"Only the best for my guests." Seethe was openly staring at Edward. The young lady had an awkward charm to her, and she blushed so very easily. She was perfect for his plan. Seethe leaned closer to his guest, mouth close to Edward's ears. "Would you like a tour of the place? I'm sure it would be more interesting than seeing your date flirt with those women eh?"

Ed's eyes widen as he took a quick glance at Mustang, who was still talking excitedly to his fans. Suddenly, Roy turned his head in Edward's direction, an unreadable expression on his face. The blond turned away swiftly, unwilling to meet with those dark piercing eyes. "Yes I would. Who knows when he might be done with them?" Edward took Seethe's outstretched arm and the older man led him away from the party.

Roy Mustang knew that Edgington would be interested in Edward. After all, all of the disappearances from this mansion were young blond girls and Edward fitted that description perfectly. However, Edgington had money to cover up his tracks, so Roy was forced to have to catch him in the act to arrest the man. He just hoped that Edward could take care of himself before Roy gets there. He politely disengaged himself from the girls and made his way in the direction Edward went.

Edward lost track of how many twists and turns they took. All he knew was that this mansion was huge and that they were heading somewhere towards the northern part. "Where are we going, Mr. Edgington?" The man was too polite, and the way he kept looking intently at Edward was unsettling.

"Please call me Seethe, Ella. I have this underground garden that I am quite fond of, and I want to show it to you." The man had a fanatic look in his eyes that put Edward on edge.

Maybe it wasn't a great idea to follow a stranger, especially underground, alone. Edward pulled his arm away from Seethe. He had to contact Mustang immediately. Surely it wasn't normal to be dragged this far away from the party. "Maybe we should head back, Seethe. I haven't even told my date where we are going."

Abruptly, Seethe snatched Edward's arm harshly. A crazed look flashed on the man's face as he said, "You are coming with me Ella!" Ed gasped at the painful grip on his normal arm. Then Seethe's face returned to normal, with concern written across his face and his grip loosened. "I apologize, Ella dear. Don't know what came over me. But please, let me show you my garden. It was my wife's favorite place before she passed away."

Edward gave Seethe a weak smile. The man's hand was still gripping his arm and he was being pulled into a door that led to some stairs. The alchemist knew there was something wrong with Seethe. The man was crazy. But at the same time, Ed wanted to know what Seethe was trying to do. Did this man have something to do with the missing people and perhaps even the philosopher's stone? Ed had to find out. All he could do now was to follow him.

Edward quickly pulled a hair pin from his golden locks and threw it on the ground next to the door. He hoped Mustang would see it and follow his way downwards. As he descended down the stairs, Edward felt a wave of dizziness. He looked at Seethe in confusion as the world spun around him.

"I didn't think you would be so willing, dear, so I put something in the champagne. Don't worry, you will soon be reborn into something wonderful!" Seethe's voice sounded mad. "And my sweet darling will be with me again!"

Edward tried to push himself away from the man, and started to turn to run back up the stairs. The last thought he had before everything turned black was if Mustang was still flirting with those girls.


End file.
